


Fathers, Sons, Brothers and Others

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Gadreel is flighty, John Winchester Is Confused, Movie Night, and for Crowley, for Claire Novak, honorable mentions for Jody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: John Winchester is summoned to the future on movie night.





	Fathers, Sons, Brothers and Others

**Author's Note:**

> A fic in which the people I love don't die and get to have a point in their lives where they're family.  
Metatron can eat a rock.  
I own nothing.

John had no idea what he was going to find when he appeared in the bunker. It certainly wasn’t his two sons ready to take him on. It was more than a surprise to find them on their home turf. He won’t say that it didn’t hurt to know that he’s been gone for sixteen years, but he’s proud of them. He couldn’t be prouder, actually. Taking into account that they stopped the apocalypse and saved the world a couple times is... a lot.

“So... here in the bunker, you live with an angel and Lucifer’s kid?”

From the other room, the door to the bunker slams closed. “Dad? We’re home.”

Sam and Dean both call back in greeting . John gives them both a wide-eyed look, glancing back towards the door. Cas comes in, pushing Jack ahead with a gentle hand. The boy is almost skipping even though he looks worn out.

Jack slides easily into Dean’s arms, giving him a hearty squeeze. He doesn’t even notice John when he walks past the kitchen table. “Ugh.... It’s been a long day.”

Dean chuckles at him, ruffling his hair before passing him over to Sam. “Did you and Cas have fun chasing your tails at the park?”

The kid blinks. “Angels have wings, not tails.”

Sam merely shakes his head before turning him around. “Jack.... We have someone we’d like to introduce you to.”

John stands, his one hand wrapped around the edge of his coat out of nerves. “Hi, uh, Jack. I’m John Winchester. I don’t know if you’ve.... Nevermind.”

Jack looks to Dean. “I thought your father was dead.”

“He is. It’s just.... He’s our father from 2003.”

John laughs softly. “And... I take it you’re my grandson, technically.”

Jack brightens into a beam of sunshine at that, nearly giggling when Dean pulls him under his arm. He looks absolutely delighted to be meeting someone who raised his surrogate parents. “You could say that. Cas is my father, too.”

The eldest Winchester smiles wide. “You boys sure he’s yours?  Sure is awfully chipper.”

Sam pats his shoulder. “If he wants to be happy, let him. This place could use some happiness. Besides, someone besides Gabriel has to be able to enjoy life, and Jack's version doesn't include naked women.”

“Sam, Dean?”

“In the kitchen, mom.”

John freezes, his voice almost a whisper. “Mary?”

“Dean, I brought the pie that you asked for. Have you even read the chemicals on this box? Most humans would have had a heart attack after eating this.”

“Just shut up and bring me the pie, Gadreel.”

Sam laughs. “He’s just looking out for you. You can’t blame him for trying.”

“Yeah? I’ve been dead before. Never seems to last.”

Gadreel and Mary walk into the small kitchen, Gadreel handing the pie to Dean. “If Death didn’t need you to keep her in business, I doubt your luck would hold out.”

Gadreel pauses, spotting John staring at Mary. He takes a nervous step back, eyeing John with caution. New faces always tend to put him on the defensive, and the boys can’t really blame him. John only has eyes for Mary, not noticing that he’s making one of their resident angels twitchy.

If Dean had to bet, he would guess that Cas’s wing pushes between them, guarding him in a way that no one else can see. Even though they’re almost bare to the bone, Cas would gladly lose them to protect his brother. Any of them. Biological or no, Sam and Dean have more than just each other for siblings now. 

Sam glances at Gadreel when John and Mary kiss, nodding when he jerks his head towards the den. Cas, Jack and Dean follow them, all more than willing to give the pair their space. 

When everyone gets settled, Gadreel glances back the way they came. “You’re... sure, about him? About what he thinks of angels?”

Dean nods. “Sammy and I already vouched for all three of  you. He’ll respect that, and he’s in our house now.”

John and Mary join them when they’ve had the appropriate time to... reacquaint themselves.

The group sits in silence. Very awkward silence. Cas clears his throat, rubbing his hands on his knees as he looks to the door. “When do you think Kevin and Meg will get here?”

“Kevin said the pizza would be a while. Meg was supposedly going to escort him safely here.”

“And she has.” Meg drawls, pushing Kevin into the room ahead of her. 

John stares at her, his brow furrowing as he tries to figure something out. “Meg, as in the demon? Meg, who tried to kill all of us?”

Sam laughs a little nervously. “Well.... We’ve made a few unlikely friends.”

Meg tilts her head, grinning at him as she leans against the doorframe. She seems completely at ease, but Cas can tell that she’s nervous. She and Gadreel have that in common. “Howdy, John. Would it help if I said I was sorry?”

“You’re a demon.” John answers, his tone blunt and accusing as he looks to Dean. “You boys are living with – correction – two angels, Lucifer’s kid, a demon, your dead mother and....” He looks at Kevin. “Whatever he is.”

“Oh, I’m a prophet.”

John’s lips draw into a thin line. “And... a prophet. Boys, do your lives ever feel surreal to you?”

Sam and Dean shrug, glancing at each other. “We’re... kind of used to it by now. And you forgot Gabriel. You should see his room. It’s covered in stories about porn stars. Drew all over the walls.”

“Gabriel who?”

Dean smirks. “Gabriel the archangel.”

Meg moves over to Cas where he’s hovering over the back of Gadreel’s chair. He leans down to press a kiss to her lips and John looks completely exasperated. 

“And the angel and demon are kissing. Does this occur to anyone else as insane?”

Dean shrugs. “Um.... I don’t know that this will help, but Crowley - the king of hell - is supposed to come along soon with the beer and chips for movie night.”

“Oh, don’t forget that Rowena was going to stop in after she picked up Charlie from ComicCon. Said she had some new tea to try.”

John frowns. “And Rowena and Charlie are?”

“Well... Rowena is a witch that only Sam can kill, and Charlie is pretty much ou r little sister. She’s kind of a hunter in training.”

Mary looks down at her hands as she counts the members on her fingers. “Were Claire and Jody coming tonight, or were they skipping? I don’t remember.”

Gadreel perks up a little. He always seems more at ease around their younger members. “Jody called. She  said that Gabriel was going to pick them up after stopping for a huge bag of candy. ”

“Wait, wait, wait.” John waves his hands, looking a little overwhelmed. “So, I’m sixteen years in the future when my kids are having movie night with the kinds of people we used to call our enemies and angels are real. ”

Sam huffs. “Come on, dad. You were friends with a psychic.”

“Missouri was a good person. She helped people.”

“ So do we. I mean... Meg,  Crowl e y and Rowena are reformed. Gadreel joined Team Free Will even though there were angels after him, and he saved my life. Cas is our best friend. These are good people, dad. We promise.”

“But... movie night? That’s something you do?”

“It is now.” Dean turns his head towards the door to the den as the bunker entrance slams. Rowena and Charlie bound in, chattering like a couple of school girls. They pause upon seeing John, blinking. Dean smiles at him. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
